Lily's Song
by vergeoffrenzy
Summary: PRJF: Lily finds she is might be pregnant. inspired by Juno w/ references. very simple story.
1. Third Time Is A Charm

**THIRD TIME IS A CHARM**

Humming to the radio, Jake abruptly stopped as he noticed who came in. It was the same girl that already came in twice that day. It was twice that she tossed a gallon of Sunny D in the nearby trash before coming in. Now it was the third time she was doing the same thing.

"Key. Pronto." Lily held her hand out to him.

"What? You think it'd be any different from the first two?" Jake laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not that. I just drank a whole gallon and I have to go instantly. Or would you rather I go right here in the middle of the store?"

He handed her the bathroom key. It was attached to a ruler sized piece of wood. She quickly rushed to grab the pink box from an aisle before going into the bathroom.

"Pay for it when you're done!" the guy called out. "It's not yours just 'cause you peed on it!"

He wasn't sure if she heard her. He shouted again, "And pay for the first two too!"

Lily was pondering as she sat on the toilet. What was she doing to do? Have there ever been an actual Superhero that was pregrant? She suddenly recalled the comic book that dude gave to Juno in the film, "Juno." But of course, it was just a comic book. There was no way something like that could exist... or can it?

A moment later, Lily carefully placed the test back in the box as she pulled the pants up and washed her hands. She stared at herself in the mirror. _Lily, you're such a dork. How can you do this?_

A minute later, Lily came out with a concerned look. The guy grinned at her. "See something you don't like?"

"It's not done." She took the pregnancy test out and shook it. Lily, for a moment she thought it was like a Magic ball. The answer will come up quickly if you give it a proper shake.

"Dude, try not to get your pee everywhere! I kind of like working it here at 7-11..." the guy exclaimed.

Jake stood behind the counter, staring at Lily. He waited for her to at least make some kind of a reaction. Instead, the yellow ranger stood there as if she was frozen. Lily paused as she noticed the test was changing color. Her face turned pale when she saw a pink cross on it.

"Oh, man. I'm so doomed." She groaned and placed the stick inside the box. "Jake, what I'm going to do?"

"First, you're gonna pay for all three." He replied.

"Jake..."

"Total is fifteen dollars. Do you want anything else?" he said, punching in the cash machine.

Lily glared at Jake. He was tall with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He even had a lip ring that made him seemed much older than he is. Lily have seen him around the Jungle Karma Pizza sometimes after his shift. He would sometimes talk to Dominic and Fran. He was only four years older than Lily, but she felt like it was a lot more than that.

"Yeah, some of that cow tails." She placed a handful of Cow Tails candy on the counter.

"Ok. Eighteen dollars and twenty-cents."

Lily gave him a twenty-dollars bill. "Keep the change."

"Who's the father?" Jake asked.

Lily took the candies and placed them in her jeans. She looked up at him. She couldn't believe that she used to have a crush on him. They went to the same high school. But Jake was a senior when Lily was just a freshman. They never knew each other but they sometimes see each other around the hall and in town.

"I was never here, Jake. You didn't see me take the tests." She wiggled her fingers and walked out.


	2. That Night

**THAT NIGHT**

"That was a nice sparring match, Lily." RJ smirked, pulling his wet shirt away from his chest. He was sweating all day that his clothes were attached to him. "I didn't know you are that stubborn, just like Casey."

"I guess I've been hanging around Theo and Casey a little too much lately." Lily said. She gently put the wooden stick away and stood there. She had never been alone with RJ before outside her shifts and training. So she was not sure of what to do at the moment.

"All this fighting makes me hungry." RJ sighed. He had been trying to be decent in front of the only female pupil of his. But he was becoming too hot that he couldn't handle it anymore. He took his shirt off. "Man, I need a cold shower."

He sat down on his favorite chair and opened a bag of potato chips. He took a bite of a chip before dumping the whole thing in a bowl next to him.

"I'm still kind of cold from the ocean water." Lily shuddered. She was still wearing her wet two pieces swimming suit under a summer dress.

"Even after half hour of sparring?" RJ asked.

Lily nodded and went up to him and touched his knee. He brushed her away.

"Whoa, you're definitely freezing." He grumbled.

"And you're hot."

He glanced up at her. "Why, thank you. All the girls say the same thing."

"I meant you're hot from being in the sun all day." Lily giggled. "I guess I will go now."

"You can't leave." RJ grabbed her hand and held on to it. "It's dark out and you can't be walking by yourself."

"RJ, I can take of myself." Lily brushed him off.

"Okay, I know that." He grabbed her arm and hugged it. "Just don't leave me. I'm bored."

"Wow, you're burning." She frowned as he let go of her. She could feel her arm tingling from his touch.

RJ touched his face and shrugged, "Sun may be evil sometimes."

She touched his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Maybe. Fetch me a glass of water?" He looked up at her. Suddenly he realized that he had never been alone with Lily without having Casey or Theo around. He began to blushed.

She looked down at her master and smiled. "I will give you water."

RJ sat speechless as she removed her dress in front of him. She removed the bottom half of her suit. Slowly, she got on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He wanted to ask but a squeak came out instead.

Lily kissed him. What happened afterward, her mind was still surprised that it had happened.


	3. Jungle Karma Pizza

**JUNGLE KARMA PIZZA**

RJ dropped his bowl of potato chips. "You're what?"

"You heard me." Lily said. "Beside, it's alright. I know you didn't plan it, it wasn't your fault."

"Well, isn't that nice?" RJ folded his arms and frowned. "Dai Shi is getting stronger and I happened to knock up one of my students."

Lily quickly reminded herself to keep a straight face. She secretly visualized RJ being with either Casey or Theo. It was not likely to happen. Well, she could sense something between Casey and RJ and nothing like her one night fling.

"It's no big deal, RJ." Lily said. "It's probably something else. I heard stress cause irregular period."

She watched RJ stood there speechless. He was trying to think of something to say or a plan. To their lucks, Casey stormed up the stairs.

"Hey guys. I think Dom messed up the pizzas again, Lily." He said, panting.

"I'll be down, Casey." Lily nodded.

Casey gave a thumb up sign in air and ran back downstairs, leaving them alone.

"As a master, Lily, I'm afraid I don't know what to do." RJ grumbled.

"What would RJ do?" Lily said.

He gave it a thought. "Well, right now RJ would want you to go kick Dom's butt for ruining his business."

"Uh, right. I'm on my way." Lily turned and rushed toward the stairs. Her mind was spinning, wondering what RJ was truly feeling about this.

"Wait!" RJ called. "This is not over. We will talk later."

Lily nodded and went downstairs. He listened to her footsteps ascending down the flight of stairs.

RJ scoffed and sat down on his favorite chair. He glanced down and pat the armchairs. "Shame on you, chair."

Fran spotted Lily and gave her a questioned look. Lily shrugged cluelessly and barged into the kitchen. Dominic had added the wrong intridgents to the pizzas again, causing them to taste terribly. The customers were already throwing their food away and demanding for a refund.


	4. Fingernails

**FINGERNAILS**

Lily was rushing toward Womanhood's Center. Eagerly, she was hoping to bump into somebody protesting on the way. She hoped there'd be somebody standing outside with a sign and telling people unborn babies have fingernails.

To her disappointment, there was nobody. She stood by the entrance, staring at the sign above the door. She have never dream of this moment. She never and still refused to support abortion. But she was thinking of the thing that was growing in her stomach. What would be the best outcome for it?

"Welcome to Womanhood's Center," the girl behind the counter said to Lily without looking up from her novel. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Fingernails." Lily found herself blurting that out.

The girl looked up, "Look, it's been a long day and I don't want to deal with another-"

"No, I have an appointment. I think." Lily stopped her.

"Oh. Then whats your name?"

"McGraff. Juno McGraff."

The girl sighed impatiently. "Oh, that's very funny."

Lily stood there completely still, staring back at the girl. She was trying to think of her own name but nothing rang a bell.

Lily moaned, "I think I'm going to be sick."

She ran back outside and turned to the corner. Then she vomited the cherry slushee she just drank from 7-11.

"Well, hello there." Lily froze as she realized who was up ahead of her. Camille. "Isn't that place a little... unethical for somebody like you?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Camille?" Lily held her fists out.

"Just releasing my latest monster on the loose." Camille said with a smirk. "Maybe I will have it crush this place before crushing you."

Lily glared at her. She wondered why Camille would say something like that. She suddenly recalled the human version of Camille. The beautiful  
blonde bombshell that walked in Jungle Karma Pizza, mostly looking for a friend. Was Camille being decent just now?

"What are you looking at?" Camille snapped.

Lily opened her mouth but stopped as she heard a beeping sound. She picked the so-called sunglasses out of her pocket and placed it on.

"Ready for battle downtown?" Casey's voice echoed.

"You bet." Lily said, firmly. "Jungle Fury, spirits unleashed!"

"Bye bye, killer." Camille waved before vanishing.

Lily morphed into the yellow Jungle Fury and met up with her teammates. They all, including Dominic and RJ, were waiting for her downtown.

"Where have you been, Lily?" Casey asked. "Are you alright?"

"I need some air so I took a walk." Lily lied.

RJ stepped forward and held a hand on your shoulder. "Casey shouldn't have called you. You should get some rest and we will take care of it."

"RJ, what's going on?" Theo asked. "Lily, are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Lily brushed RJ's hand off. She gave RJ bitter look, even though her helmet was covering her face.

"Let's rock and roll!" Dominic shouted.

"Not with you," RJ gently grabbed Lily back. "You're staying."

"RJ, look at that thing." Lily whispered.

They both glanced up at the monster that was roaring. Its feet barely missed them. It was a combination of lizard and a chameleon. The skin was scaly and purple. It was clawing it's way through the city.

"RJ, we need Lily to summon the zords!" Casey shouted.

"Lily can't participate today." RJ shouted back, rudely. He turned to the yellow ranger. "Just stay here and we will call you when we need you."

Lily wished she see RJ's face inside his helmet. She sighed and backed up. "Be careful."

"Alright, boys, let's go!" RJ shouted and joined the others.

The boys knew better to not question their wolf master. The four of them deserted Lily and she watched her teammates got into their zords. They stepped up to the giant monster.

Camille popped up behind her, clearing her throat. She smiled evilly. "This is a juicy fact. You and the wolf master?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What's the matter?" she teased. "They think you got cooties?"

"Camille, you know better to not mess with a human girl on PMS." Lily gave her fighting stance.

"Bring on the cooties!" Camille morphed instantly before Lily's eyes.

They stood in front of each other, tearing at each other. They got a grasp on each other and struggled to break loose.

"Looks like we are winning." Camille sneered. "You babies are no match for my monster."

Lily looked up and saw the monster had knocked Theo's zord into the ground.

"Don't give up, Theo!" Lily shouted even though Theo couldn't hear her from this distance.

Just as Casey was fumbling aside Theo, Camille broke loose and hit against Lily in the chest, knocking her down.

"Look like we already defeat three of you." She cackled.

"In your dreams." Lily pounded on Camille, sending a beastly attack her way.

Camille groaned as she slowly got up to her feet. She snapped her fingers and a large army popped up, surrounding Lily.


	5. Snap Out Of It

**SNAP OUT OF IT**

"Lily, where are you?" Casey screamed.

Theo's voice was next. "Casey, you can't die!"

The monster's voice roared in laughter. "At last, Dai Shi is the leader!"

Something nudged Lily and she looked up, her visions became clear. The lump in her throat went away.

"Dude, try not to get your pee everywhere! I kind of like working here at 7-11." Jake held on to Lily's hand to prevent her from shaking the  
pregnancy stick.

"Whoa," Lily stopped. "Was I out of it?"

"Are you going to pay for all three?" Jake asked, taking the bathroom key away from her.

Lily smiled to herself. She was just scaring herself with the possible outcomes of it turning pink. A huge chip of wood was finally lifted off her shoulder and she became better.

"Lily?"

Her elated relief sank in less than a second as she realized the voice from behind her.

Lily quickly hid the test behind her and turned around. She smiled uneasily at the red ranger. "Oh hi, Casey."

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Looks like you got knocked by... a football team." RJ glanced at Jake, avoiding to mention any monsters or any armies.

"It's blue." Jake said.

"What?" Lily looked over her shoulder.

Jake pointed, "It's still blue. Just like this morning."

"It is?" Excitedly, Lily held the stick up and glanced at it.

Lily turned beet red. She was embarrassed and confused at the same time. She nervously looked at Casey, realizing what she have done. Casey stared at the stick and at her dumbstruck.

"Is that what I think it is?" Casey frowned.

Lily thought of something to do. She thought of sticking it in her mouth like a thermometer but she quickly realized she peed on it. Then she recalled it was blue so all the paranoid went away. But at the same time, Casey had found out her biggest secret.

She waved the stick in the air, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Of course she is not." Jake exclaimed. "Those boxes are expired. The first one was defected and the second was green so it's not clear."

Lily squinted at the guy. Why did he not informed her earlier? "Thank you very much, Jake."

Jake held his hands up in protest. He took the money from Casey for the slushee he poured for himself. "Okay, I will leave you guys alone." He stepped off and disappeared in the back to the storage room. Lily nervous looked at him and blushed.

"Lily, what's going on?" Casey folded his arms.

Lily fought her emotions inside and ran past him. She kept on running out of the parking lot of the store.

"Lily, stop!" Casey chased after her. "Talk to me."

Lily slowed down. "Leave me alone."

"Who did this to you?" He asked, keeping up with her pace.

"I did this to myself, Casey!" She snapped, avoiding eye contact.

"Lily, come on." He touched her arm. "Don't tell me it's Dom. I swear I know that guy is trouble when he came in our-"

"It's not him." Lily stopped and stared down at her feet.

"And I'm assuming we both know it's not Theo or me."

She nodded.

Casey's eyes widened. "Oh my god. RJ?"

She nodded again, a tear rolled down her cheek. "He doesn't know. It was my idea to do it in the first place. He didn't want to so don't blame him."

"That's it. I'm going to kill that jerk!" Casey stormed away.

"Wait, don't!" Lily got in front of him and held him back. "Please. I'm not pregnant so it's not worth any problems."

"But Lily-"

"Casey, please." She gave him a puppy dog look.

He sighed, "Does anybody know?"

"No."

He bit his lips and thought about it. After seeing her face, he gave in. "Okay, as long you're okay."

"Thanks, Casey." She hugged him. "Let keep this a secret between us."

"Alright." He mumbled. "But I'm still going to cream that dude."

She let go and glared at him with a concerned look, "Casey?"

He gave her a sly smile.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like Casey Scorned

**HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE CASEY SCORNED**

"Somebody is on fire." Theo exclaimed.

Lily and Fran sat in some of RJ's chairs, watching the boys sparring against each other on the mat. Lily was quietly finishing up Casey's slushee.

"Show him who's the boss, Casey!" Dominic encouraged.

After being knocked few feet away, RJ groaned as he crawled back to his feet. "Casey, I see you're improving."

"Or you are disimproving." Casey smirked, twisting his weapon in the air.

Fran leaned over and whispered into Lily's ear, "I wonder what's ticking Casey."

"Beats me." Lily said.

"Way to go, Casey!" Dominic cheered. "That was five times in a row you knocked the wolf man down!"

Casey stopped and grinned. "Have enough, RJ?"

"What's with you, Casey?" RJ asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Just blowing off some steams."

"Try to channel all that anger on Dai Shai," RJ rubbed his chest. "Not on me, your fellow teammate."

Theo patted Casey on the back. "Man, that was intense. What happened?"

Casey glanced up at Lily. She smiled at him.

Returning the smile, Casey shook his head. "Nothing, Theo."

RJ spotted the exchange that went on between Casey and Lily.

"Oh, I see you do know." RJ said, softly.

Casey gave him a fake puzzled look. "Know what?"

RJ looked at Lily. She just continued slurping the bottom of the slushee and smiling back at them. RJ rolled his eyes and limped his away toward his favorite seat.

"Hey, Lily, want have a go at RJ?" Casey asked.

"Oh no, you don't!" RJ waved his hand. "I'm going to be all blue tomorrow. Go home, everybody."

The Rangers walked downstairs. Fran approached to Dominic and they walked down together.

"Thanks, Casey." Lily smiled. "For not causing problems."

"No problem, Lil."

She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and continued downstairs merrily. Casey took a peek back at RJ. The master stretched out his stiff muscles before sitting down. Casey shook his head. First he recieved the new wolf power and became another ranger, taking his role as the leader. Now he took his girl of his dreams. _Well, maybe not._ Casey thought to himself.


End file.
